A Summer Adventure
by GabyGurl
Summary: [Summary](ZagR) now in their teen lived summer, the trio:a big headed guy, a game infatuated scary girl, and an ex-invader alien. Go off on adventures with Dib to solve mysteries of the paranormal! This story is mixed with stoopid drama comedy and the growing intimacy between Gaz and Zim...


[Summary](ZagR) now in their teen lived summerthe trio:a big headed guy, a game infatuated scary girl, and an ex-invader alien. Go off on adventures with Dib to solve mysteries of the paranormal! This story is mixed with stoopid drama comedy and the growing intimacy between Gaz and Zim...

I am cruel! I am infinite! I am THE AUTHOR! hi.

I dont own Invader Zim nor any of these charachters as they rightfully belong to Jhonen Vasquez no matter how much I want to have Gir as my little brother... notheless here is the first chapter please read and enjoy (:

It's Just The Beginning 

It was the first day of summer. Hot Wieners!The sun was shining and radiating it's dangerous heat creating freaking fires on the dried unlike all the other teens with plans for the summer Dib and Gaz were spending their first summer morning outside their house. Dib was on the lawn, not so intentionally putting out the small growing fires with his sweat and despite the intense heat, Gaz was normally playing her game slave. A drop of sweat threatened to leak out but she hissed and the sweat drop vanished back into her pores. Even her own human body functions feared her. yikes. Then Dib began to DUM DUN DUN_ talk. "Hey Gaz why are we out here again wouldn't it be cooler inside?" She opened one eye still looking towards her game screen and replied " Dad said we needed to bond and I want to(she smirked) bond out here"_"But Gaz! I'm dying this heat is excruciating and... and really HOT!" "Maybe if you took off your stupid trench coat you'd be fine" she offered. "I would do ITS ALREADY MELTED ONTO MY SKIN GAZ!" the heat was really getting to him he just couldn't take it any longer and then he started running around in circles screaming realizing that fire caught onto his trench coat he finally decided to stop drop and roll extinguishing the fire successfully and began to plead Gaz to go somewhere else that wasn't outside. She decided this was getting annoying. Dib sensed her growing rage and fearing such famous rage of Gaz he decided to persuade her instead of complain. "So we can't go in the house?"  
'Nope'  
"How about movies?"  
She raised an eyebrow,  
'Seriously'  
Options were very limited for people like and Gaz had never made any real Friends at skool. This was because all the other Teens were extremely stupid but really it was because they thought Dib was annoying and well Gaz... Gaz is just scary. Some have tried to become friends with Gaz because she 'looked' like a cool and surprisingly cute girl(if one can call Gaz cute) She had Allowed her purple hair to grow she was also now a good 5'5 she had a healthy body for her height (despite the excessive eating at blotties) she wore a black crop shirt partially exposing her flat belly and loose purple pants fitted on her hips and stopped above her ankle revealing purple and black striped socks suddenly hidden once more with her usual black shoes and of course she wore her skull necklace. But her personality was still dark somewhat more mature but still Gaz. Dib had also grown and he was now 5'9 but being him he was still infatuated with his childhood attire: black trench coat, blue shirt with the face, black pants and shoes the only difference was that the size changed but he still looked the same He was lean and if you were to touch his arm you'd feel some decent muscle and if you were to lean on his body you could feel his nice firm form of a young man...drool... AHEM! but he had a big head! not really... Anyways he was still talkative and obsessed with mysteries of the paranormal so yeah. He was still Dib.  
Then Dib,with his big head, thought hard about his a certain irken popped up.  
"Hey Gaz, how about we go over to zim's place?"  
She glared at him and imagined how loud and annoying they could be together.  
"I'm sure he has lots of games that we can play together"  
"hn"  
"Yeah it would be really cool and we can even order some pizza from blotties and"  
She cut him off  
"ok we will..go...for the games and pizza..and you better not get annoying or I will be forced to destroy you"  
"Deal!"

* * *

(Now at Zim's house)  
Gaz carelessly walked up to zim's door and knocked while Dib was getting attacked by the gnomes behind her. Gir opened.  
"Oh Helllooo"  
His eyes turned red "Master commands that no one enters!"  
Gaz crosses her arms "I want to play video games"  
Girs color changes back to light blue " ok." He leaves the door open and returns to the couch and watches the angry monkey show. Gaz and Dib enter and notice that there is an elevator where the toilet used to be. Dib looks at Gaz "Well he did get taller" This brings both of their attention. Remembering the day they found out that the rulers of irk were just taller than everyone else and what Zim's height change could mean. In unison they agreed to ask him later. Going down the elevator and entering Zim's house gave them a feeling of nostalgia. Even Gaz hated to admit it but, Dib fighting Zim as kids and the adventures that brought it was the most excitement dare she say fun there was in her childhood (besides her beloved game that is) Of course there were times it got annoying Gaz wouldn't have gave mind if they weren't so loud and obnoxious when fighting. At that moment only for a second she wondered what it would have been like if she actually tried to have fun around people instead of despising them. But then she didn't care and went back to her normal Gaz in Zim's base they saw said alien across from them and unbeknownst to their intrusion Zim was busily playing some foreign video game that neither Gaz nor Dib had ever seen. Zim also seemed different it had been some years since highschool and just now did they 'look' at Zim's appearance. He was 6' tall with a similar body of Dib except more.. manly..more defined probably due to his green complexion vs Dib's pale skin Hey what Game is that?" Gaz said enthusiastically. Zim now knowing they were there turned quickly "Who let you in!?" Dib was the one to reply"Gir did".  
"oh... So, for what reason do you two find yourselves blessed by Zim's AWESOME PRESENCE?"  
Dib and Gaz now used to Zim's arrogance said nothing about his 'blessed awesomeness' and instead Dib bluntly said "we came to play video games with you. Got anything good?"  
Zim's attenas jumped upwards as he took a confident stance "Of course You Dib-monkey would question the superiority of my advanced gaming of COURCE my games are 'good'"  
Zim then ordered his computer (now in front of them) to start a game and Zim got out tree controllers. "This one is Zim's favorite, its called invader irk where you fight and conquer enemy planets with the armada."  
"Of course that would be your favorite Zim, and I know you proved yourself an ally helping me protect the Earth from your own people and all but I hope this game is the only time when you'll be 'invading anything' said Dib  
"Yes as painful the memory of saving this FILTHY planet I had to get revenge, And I assure you Dib-Dirt Baby that Although Invading FLOWS! through my veins, I will spare this pitiful piece of dirt"  
Gaz finally spoke out with an impatient tone "Can we play now?"  
"Wait I need gir to bring snacks_GIR! The SIR Unit suddenly appeared with red eyes and a salute to his master, "Bring some of the SNACKS!"  
(Gaz)"Do you have Pizza?"  
"And Bring some pizza too!"  
(Gir)"CAn I Have SOme?"  
"No Gir you don't even need food..."  
"But masteeeerr" His eyes were beginning to flood with tears. Zim ever so sympathetically, "Fine Gir you can have some just make sure there is enough for everyone else too."  
"Okie Doke!"  
Once the snacks were brought by Gir, Zim allowed everyone to begin the Game.  
Since there were more than just Zim playing the Game, Each player will play against each other to see who will be able to conquer the planet first. It became war! And despite Dib being apart of the Game(Dib sucked at Games) it was more a battle between Gaz and Zim. Gaz was calmly sitting and rapidly moving her talented fingers to blow up Zim's forces. Zim was more of a move with the game player and was all over the place grunting and defending himself. He proved to be somewhat of a competition for Gaz but Gaz was obviously the superior player. And suddenly Zim's last ship pawn was destroyed and Gaz lands on the planet and The Screen reads 'Player 2 Wins'  
"This was too easy"  
Bending over towards Gaz Zim puts both hands on her Shoulders and accusingly shouts "YOU CHEAT! Zim NEVER LOOSES!"  
"Well you just did"  
She pushes Zim off and grabs a bite of pizza. He glares at her but does nothing more because secretly he is intimidated by her...

Dib then speaks "So Gaz was this enough bonding for today?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Nice! Ok I'm going to go work on plans for the rest of the summer and once I'm done we can go on paranormal hunts to solve mysteries How about it Gaz? We can be a team again!"  
She Mocks him "Oh Gee Dib I love the paranormal I can't wait!"  
"I knew you would love it Gaz!"  
She frowns "Whatever"  
As if oblivious to his sisters discontent due to his own excitement he then proceeds to just leave Zim's with Dib gone She asks "Do you have any more games?"  
"Why yes Gaz-human I do" Zim replied somewhat confused as why Gaz decides to stay behind with him.

* * *

Ok hint hint this 'clif hanger' means that there will be romance in the next chapter between Gaz and Zim(yaaaaayyy)

Also im trying to keep everyone OC as much as possible and Im probably messing up a lil' but please bear with me as this is my first attempted fic haha

Another thing Dib will just be used as a charachter that moves the story and brings Zim and Gaz together...Which he will not like hehehe

By the way this is M rated for future Chapters involving Zim and Gaz.. or should I just seperate that part as a oneshot or something? hmmm


End file.
